Kenyon
'Appearance' Kenyon is about 5’9” to 5’10”, slightly toned even if his form and build is long and almost a bit lanky. He has stringy, silver-white silky hair that is long to his mid-back and tied slightly loosely in a low ponytail, having a center tuff of hair in between his eyes to the left and long bangs that go to his chin at the sides of his face. He has mint green irises, black pupils, and a pale light blue snowflake design in his narrow eyes around his pupils. His face is usually seen as stern, blank, or cold {mostly coldly stern} as that appears to be his most if not his only facial expressions. Sometimes he can be seen with a devilish smirk of the kind, or a sneer when irritated, annoyed, or fighting against an enemy. His clothing attire is a light cyan long-sleeved shirt with a high collar that sometimes is even loose to where more of his neck is seen. He wears a light blue cloak that wraps around his shoulders and across the upper part of his chest, clipping to the back of his left shoulder. He also wears white skinny pants with a silver line down the seam on the outside of his pants which are tucked into silver boots that reach up to his knees. He will change his outfit to a slightly more modern one though the colors would still be around the same, and sometimes or even most of the times will he be seen with a coffee mug. 'Personality' As the older of his brother and eldest in the group, you would think that he was the leader of them. Truth be told, he’s not and he’d rather not be though every time he sees the others try/want to take lead, criticism in what they were doing wrong or why they shouldn’t be the leader flies in his head. He also carries the same type of thoughts all the time. Noting what others were doing wrong or how stupid/idiotic that action was, he is pretty much the cold prince. Literally. His heart and demeanor are as cold and frozen as the most frigid weather. He can even be arrogant sometimes, thinking he can do things on his own without any help, plus get irritated easily. Adding to his coldness, he can also be sly and pretty much devilish when he wants to “play around” by saying a few things that would be the soothing/smooth way of saying a threat. Being sly, he also is very smart, but then dense or stupid as well as his arrogance blocks him from thinking straight. However, he deeply cares for his family and wants what’s best for his little brother. He will fiercely protect the squad if it even means putting his life on the line. 'Backstory' Make it short, his soul, like his other relations, is protected by Specter. 'Powers/Abilities' WiP 'Story' Yet to be added. 'Relationships' ''~ August ~'' WiP; younger brother. ''~ Sunshine ~'' WiP; cousin. ''~ Sollux ~'' WiP; cousin. 'Trivia' WiP 'Gallery' Add if you want to. Meeps.jpeg|The Meeps {Drawn by Specter} Category:OC Category:Work in progress